ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros.
Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros. (キングダムハーツ: ワーナー ・ ブラザーズ) is a Japanese-American action role-playing game to be developed by Square-Enix and Warner Bros. Games. The game is expected to include characters from Warner Bros films and cartoons. It also includes WB's popular game series, Collin the Speedy Boy. The game would be kinda similar to Kingdom Hearts. It will include levels based on WB stuffs like: The Man from U.N.C.L.E, Legend of the Guardians, Collin the Speedy Boy and etc. It is the first installment of the Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros. spin-off series. Sypnosis A 17-year-old boy named Yoshuma (Cory in the English version) and his WB friends (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) has to save the Universe from the Nightmares. Gameplay W.I.P. Worlds *Tutorial *Cory's City *The Sea of Hoolemere (Legend of the Guardians) *Rome (The Man from U.N.C.L.E) *FingerTown (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Antartica (Happy Feet) *Monarch (MonsterVerse) *Looney Tunes (Looney Tunes) *The Ant Hill (The Ant Bully) *Bricksburg (The LEGO Movie) *Oklahoma (Twister) *Hogwarts (Harry Potter) *Hogarth's Hometown (final crossover level/The Iron Giant) *Nightmare World (final level) Characters Main characters *Yoshuma (Cory in English version) *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck Minor *Hasama (Peter in English version and is Cory's dad) *Sakura (Wendee in English Version and is Cory's older sister) *Lola Bunny Antagonists *Menzu (Chester in English version and is Cory's enemy) *King Nightmare *Yosemite Sam WB characters The Sea of Hoolemere *Soren *Kludd *Twilight *Glyflie *Digger *Metal Beak (now a Nightmare-Owl hybrid) *Nyra Rome *Napoleon Solo *Illya Kuryakin *Gabriella 'Gaby' Teller *Victoria Vinciguerra (now a nightmare) FingerTown *Collin the Speedy Boy *Stacie the Speedy Girl *Elisha the Speedy Girl *Tommy the Opossum *Trent Wright *The WesDragon *Nancy Samano *Baylee Mardis *Kerigan Mardis Antarctica *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Will and Bill Monarch *Ford Brody *Joe Brody *Godzilla *Elle Brody *Madison Russell *Mark Russell *Mothra *Kong *Scylla *Methuselah *Behemoth *MUTO 3 Looney Tunes *Porky Pig *Petunia Pig *Sylvester the Cat *Tweety Bird *Foghorn Leghorn *Elmer Fudd *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Marvin the Martian *The Tasmanian Devil *Pete Puma *Mac and Tosh Gopher *Gossamer *Granny *Witch Lezah (based on her name from The Looney Tunes Show) *The Crusher The Ant Hill *Lucas *Zok *Nova *Tiffany *The Queen Ant Bricksburg *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle *Batman *Unikitty *Virtivius (spirit) Oklahoma *Bill Harding *Jo Harding Hogarth's Hometown *Hogarth Hughes *The Iron Giant Cast Japanese Cast English Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Yoshuma Dixington (called Cory in English), Napoleon Solo, Mumble *Kath Soucie as Sakura Dixington (called Wendee in English, using her Perdita voice), Lola Bunny, Glyflie *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Sylvester the Cat *Tom Kane as Hasama Dixington (called Peter in English), Professor Utonium (voice only), and VoodooFinger *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and Wile E. Coyote *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety Bird *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Eli, Flappy McFinger and Wild *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Godzilla and the Road Runner *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, The Crusher, Kludd *Grey Griffin as Petunia Pig, Heather, T.E Bryte, Jasmine, Elle Brody *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian, Fang Suckle *John Kassir as Pete Puma, Bill Harding *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher, Digger, GoofFinger *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil and Gossamer *June Foray as Granny *Tress MacNeille as Witch Lezah *Chris Kattan as Bunnicula *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel, Tommy the Opossum (noises) *James Arnold Taylor as Soren *Keith Ferguson as Twilight, Emmet Brickowski *Tim Curry as Metal Beak *Cree Summer as Nyra, Gloria *Armie Hammer as Ilya Kuryakin *Melissa Disney as Gabriella 'Gaby' Teller *Mena Suvari as Victoria Vinciguerra *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie the Speedy Girl, Ariel Naylor *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Phil LaMarr as Wesdragon, The Elefish King, Trent, Gurkha, Handy *Nolan North as Sharp *Cricket Leigh as Caleigh Allen, Jo Harding *Tara Strong as Lagan Fuller, Erik *Lara Jill Miller as Haley Flanagan, IceFinger *Kevin Michael Richardson as Phil *Rick Pasqualone as Will *Matt Damon as Bill *Mark Hildreth as Ford Brody *Bryan Cranston as Joe Brody *Jessica DiCicco as Wyldstyle, Unikitty *Jim Meskimen as Batman *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski (archive recordings) *Morgan Freeman as Virtivius (archive recordings) *E.G. Daily as Hogarth Hughes *Vin Diesel as The Iron Giant More cast soon... Trivia *It is the first Warner Bros. crossover game to have other WB games included in it. **This is also the first Warner Bros. game to be developed by Square Enix. *The third crossover level, FingerTown, has the most characters. *Due to the fact Kingdom Hearts is originally owned by Disney, it distributed the game, making it the first non-LEGO with Disney-owned characters game to do so. *In some worlds, Cory and the WB friends turn into various transformation/have their appearance change. *Disney gave Warner Bros. permission to create their own version of Kingdom Hearts, they've also gave it permission make Sanctuary (Passion) as its theme song. *You can download the game on Steam on PC. *All of the WB takes places after their first films respectively. *Cory, Daffy, Elmer, Collin, Fang, Flappy, Mumble and (even) Batman sweared in this game. Summons For the summons of the game, go here. Enemies/Bosses For the enemies of the game, go here. Cutscenes Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros./Cutscenes Gallery Covers Kingdom Hearts Warner Bros. (Playstation 3).png|PS3 Concepts Kingdom_hearts_oc_free_to_color_by_suisauce-d57avml.png|Yoshuma (Cory in English Version) KHWBBugs.jpeg|Bugs Bunny KHWBDaffy.png|Daffy Duck Sequels Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros. II The second game will have Sea of Hoolemere, Rome, FingerTown, Hogarth's Hometown and Bricksburg returning. And it will introduce the worlds Jellystone Park, Bedrock and Storks' Base. Bunnicula, Squeaks and Scooby-Doo, who were a summon in this game, will have their own worlds in the sequel. Hogswarts was originally gonna be in the sequel, but was scrapped due to time. For more sequels, go to Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros. (series) Category:Square-Enix Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:RPG game Category:E10+ Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Drama Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Steam Category:2020 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas